Do I KNOW You?
by Broadwayybabyyy
Summary: Sam moves away from Amity park when she's 11 only to move back when she's 16. She wants to hang out with her 3 bff's, Danny, Tucker, and Paulina. but how hard will that be with Paulina as the Queen Bee and Danny making Sam fall for him? I suck at summarys
1. I'm Home!

Do I _Know_ You?

_I'm finally back, _I thought excitedly as I unpacked my suitcases, _back and here to stay! _I, Samantha, But-If-You-Call-Me-That-I'll-Punch-You-So-Hard-Your-Grandkids-Are-Gonna-Feel-It, Manson am finally back in the only place I truly ever belonged. The sweet (and scary) city of Amity Park.

I was born in this little city 16 years ago. I stayed here until I went into 6th grade, then, my parents had th 'great' idea to up and move half way across the state, moving me away from my three best friends since pratically _birth_, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, and Paulina Sanchez. We tried to keep in touch but, well...they found new friends, Paulina ditched the gothic look we shared for pink and preppy, became popular and ditched Danny and Tucker, Danny didn't change much, as far as I know, and Tucker (the only one I talk to on a regular basis) became like, a total techno-geek. Not that I care. I can't wait to see them again! It's been like, 5 _years _since I saw them!

"Mom! I'm gonna go walk around for a bit. I'll be back by dinner!" I called to my mother, wanting to see how the place had changed.

"Okay Sammy! Have fun!" she called back.

I usually would be pretty pissed that my mom called my 'Sammy' again but I was in too good a mood! I grabbed my black 'Skull Candy' jacket and headed out the front door.

I walked to the park where Danny and I 'got married' when we were 6 years old. I don't know why but I had always loved this park. The gang and I had always had the best memories, like the time Paulina and I had successfully pinned Danny and Tucker down for a whole 10 seconds when we were nine. The thought of that day made me laugh.

Flash back

_A group consisting of four nine-year-olds, Paulina, Sam, Danny, and Tucker were sitting in the park._

_"I'm bored!" complained Paulina._

_"Ditto!" Sam chimed in._

_"What should we do?" Paulina asked._

_"We could wrestle the boys. I bet we'd kick their butts!" Sam answered excitedly._

_"Oh Please! Boys are WAY stonger than girls!" Danny spoke up._

_"Yeah!" Tucker agreed, as he did with everything Danny said._

_"Nu-uh!" The girls shot back._

_"Yuh-huh!" Said the boys._

_(Continue for ten minutes straight)_

_"I'll betchya we can pin you for ten seconds!" the competetive little Sam pronounced with pride._

_"You're ON Manson!" Danny cried, not wanting to lose to a girl._

_"Paulina come here we needa discuss a stratgey!" Sam called to her friend._

_"Okay! we're gonna wi-in we're gonna wi-in" Paulina sang as she skipped after Sam._

_"I think we should let them win" Tucker whispered to Danny after the girls ran off._

_"NO WAY! Sam thinks she's better than us so we need to show her a lesson!" Danny insisted._

_"If you say so dude." Tucker said exhasperated, knowing full and well Danny only wanted to impress the girl._

_Sam and Paulina then returned with sly looks on their faces. Pualina looked over at Sam and winked. Their plan was ready for action._

_"Hi Tucker" Paulina said flirtasiously._

_H-hi P-paulina..." Tucker replied nervously, as he always did when Paulina acted this way._

_"Hey Danny...Can I ask you something in private before we start? It's really important." Sam said nervously. She wasn't too sure about the idea Pualina had cooked up._

_"Uh sure Sammy" Danny replied, using the nickname he knew she hated._

_She lead him to the big oak tree and told him to sit down. she took a deep breath._

_"Danny...I have been keeping this a secret for a while now," Sam started as she saw Paulina lure Tucker near the same spot she was sitting, "theirs something I need to say. and I should say it now before I get too chicken."_

_She waited for Paulina's sign that they should start. The double wink. Sam took one last deep breath and tackled her best friend. Obviously this didn't surprise Danny, he was too clever to fall for such a trick._

_Sam had expected this so she put her plan be into order. She rolled on top of danny and kissed him for exactly ten seconds. It wasn't much of a kiss, just Sam smushing her lips on his. Tucker, seeing what Sam had done had completely collapsed in shock of seeing Danny and Sam KISSING. Paulina had seen this too but decided to take the oppertunity to pin Tucker._

_When the 10 seconds were finally up Sam jumped off Danny, Gagging and pretending to choke._

_"You SO owe me Paulina Sanchez!" She screamed, trying to seem as though she didn't like Danny that way._

_Paulina just smiled at Sam in a knowing way. Sam HAD wanted to kiss Danny for a while._

_Tucker looked at Danny and saw he was blushing. Well that made Tucker laugh out loud! and from then on out, Danny and Sam would never hear the end of it. They were already married in his eyes because of the wedding they had when they were 6._

End Flashback

I wandered around the park for about half an hour just thinking and remembering. After a while I felt a little lonely, so I decided to pay my dear old friend Tucker (who didn't know I moved back yet) a little visit.


	2. I find Danny!

Chapter 2

I walked to Tucker's house so often when I was young that I had no problem finding his house again. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Why if it isn't little Samantha Manson," Tucker's mom exclaimed, "Just look how big you got! What are you doin' in town Sugar?" (Don't ask me! I just sorta pictured Tuck's mom sounding like that...)

"My parents finally decided to move back! Is Tuck here? I want to surprise him" I told her.

"Right this way honey, he's tinkerin with his little doo-daads." Mrs. Foley replied.

She lead me to Tucker's bedroom and silently left, winking at me. I then knocked at his door and mimicked his mom perfectly saying,

"Tucky! Your little friend is here to see you!" remembering that's what Mrs. Foley had called all of Tucker's friends.

"Okay Mom just a second." He said, then I could hear the toppling of electronics and chairs. _Same old Tucker,_ I thought with a smile.

Tucker came tumbling to the door and opened it only to see a face he never thought he'd see again. The face of his old bestfriend, Sam Manson. He barley new how to react when he saw her

"Sam? Ehat are you doing here!" he asked.

"The Parentals moved us back! isn't it great?" I asked hugging him

"Hell Yeah! I missed you!" Tucker said, hugging me back.

"I missed you too," I exclaimed, "How's the gang been?"

"Gang? OH! Danny, Paulina, you, and me. Well since there wasn't a YOU it was more of a group than a gang, but the group only lasted about a month because Dash Baxter asked Paulina out, automatically gaining a slot as 'Queen Bee' so she doesn't associate with us anymore. And Danny became really quiet after you left. Always writing, drawing, or practicing his guitar, and I've been trying to upgrade my PDAs and stuff...plus crushing on Pualina's new cute friend, Valerie" He explained.

"Wow...everyone's split up..." I said sadly, not wanting to believe it. What mostly caught my attention was Danny's new attitude. He was never one to write. Though he is an amazing artist, I'd never thought he'd try writing. I'd have to go check it out. Just to be sure.

"Hey...Tuck? Danny still lives at 'FentonWorks' right?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah why?" tucker asked, honestly curious.

"I'm gonna stop by and say hello. I've missed him alot." I answered.

"Ohhhhh you MISSED him...a looooot! awww how cute!" Tucker said in a highpitched baby voice, while pinching Sam's cheek.

"Foley. I sugest if you want to keep that hand you remove it from my face." I said purly to scare him.

"Point taken!" Tucker yelped, removing his hand.

"Well I'm gonna go but I'll text you as soon as I can ok?" I said laughing.

"Ok later Sam, and tell Danny I said hi." Tucker said.

"Bye dude!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out.

I ran out of Tucker's front door saying a quick 'Goodbye' to his parents, then I headed to Danny's house. _I wonder what he'll be like! I hope he remembers me...Duh! why wouldn't he? he was my best friend. Why am I so worried? I have no reason to be. _I thought on my way to Danny's house.

I took a deep breath and rung the doorbell and waited...and waited...and waited. Then I rung it again and heard someone saying,

"I'm coming! chill!" That's when the door opened and there was a guy that opened the door. He had the sam icy blue eyes I remembered. The same Raven-colored hair I remembered. Heck, He was even wearing the same _shirt_ I remembered.

"S-Sam? Sammy Manson?" He stuttered out, his face instantly brightening.

"Hey Fenton! didn't I tell you my name is Sam! not Sammy!" I said laughingly pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry Sammy. You'll always be Sammy to me!" Danny said, hugging her like he hadn't hugged anyone in years. _now THAT was a hug!_ I thought as he let me go.

"How've you been! I've missed you like crazy! I just stopped by Tuck's, He says hi by the way, and he said you write now? is that true? what happened with paulina? did dash really ask her out? why didn't you text me?" I asked, talking fast than humanly possible. I shouldn't have been surprised when he answered the questions in order

"Good. I missed you too. Hi back to Tucker. Yes I write. She became a preppy cheerleadery type and stopped talking to us. Yes he asked her out. thats how she became Queen Bee. My phone got washed and I lost all my contacts."

"Same Ol' Danny!" I said smiling.

"So are you back for good or just visiting? Crap where are my manners? Come on in it must freezing outside! Do you remember my middle name? want to see some drawings? How are the parentals?" he said, talking as I was trying to outdo me. Couldn't be done!

"For good. yeah its pretty cold. James. Sure. Borring as usual." I answered, walking into the house I'd practically grown up in. It hadn't changed at all. I instantly loved it again.

"Same ol' Sammy" Danny said hugging me again.

"So where are your Parents? And Jazz?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad are at a ghost convention for the weekend and Jazz is on a feild trip to Florida for 2 weeks." He answered.

"Ghost convention? They're still into that?" I asked. It was a dumb hobby of theirs, Tracking down 'ghosts' I mean, Who believes in ghosts?

"Yeah Unfortunatly. It's been killer hard with the whole-" Danny stopped short.

"What? What's been killer hard?" I asked, too curious to contain it.

"It's nothing...well...actually...follow me." He said.

"Uhm...okay..." I said, uncertain. _I wonder this is about..._I thought, following Danny upstairs.

We made it to the top of the stairs and Danny turned toward his room and I continued to follow, Excited to see his room after all these years. I walked up to the door he was holding open and took a look in side. _whoa,_ I thought,_ Danny's...NEAT!_ His room was...clean! surprising!

"Danny! Your room! It's..._clean_" I exclaimed, exhasperated.

"Yeah. That happens when someone matures and realizes how disgusting their room can be." He said in his Oh-So-Obvious tone.

I stifled a laugh. _why do I feel so nervous? It's only Danny!_ I thought.

"Okay, So what do you want to show me?" I asked becoming impatient.

"Okay. I need you to just stand there, and watch me. Whatever you do, do NOT freak out...okay?" he said eyeing me, as if questioning his trust in me.

"Yes Danny. Even _girls_ can pay attention. Especially a girl that can pin you for 10 seconds." I said bringing up the flash back you read in chapter 1.

"That was an unfair contest and you know it!" Danny countered.

"Was not! I was simply distracting you," I shot back, "I could STILL beat you if I tried!"

"Whatever. Anyway watch me ok?" Danny said. Danny spread his arms and legs apart. He closed his eyes, concentrating and said,

"I'm Going Ghost!"

Then, the most amazing thing happened. 2 silvary rings surrounded him and covered him, head to toe. When the rings disapeared Danny had White hair, Green eyes, and...No Feet? I stood wide-eyed starring at him trying to make sense of this.

"okay. I know this will sound weird but...When I was 14 I got caught in one of my parents' inventions. It altered my DNA giving me ghost powers...this isn't too weird is it?" Danny stammered.

"Wow. Danny that's...so...COOL! Oh my gosh! this is amazing! YOU'RE Danny Phantom!" I exclaimed.

"Wait. You've heard of me?" Danny asked, obviously confused.

"Well DUH! Only Every girl at my old school pastered you're pictures on their lockers! You're like, a Superstar! I should have seen the resemblence between you two! wow...this is SOOO COOL!" I answered.

"Yeah. I am pretty cool aren't I?" He asked, clearly enjoying the fuss I was making over him. _Straighten up Manson!_ I thought,_ Just because you've had a crush on Danny Phantom since forever doesn't mean you can't have a normal relationship with Danny FENTON._

"Can it Fenton. Just because you have flashy super powers doesn't mean I can't still take you! In fact...I'll betchya I CAN take you down! But you can't use your powers." I said baiting him.

"and the Winner? What does HE get?" Danny asked, Intrigued.

"SHE gets whatever she wants." I told him, confidently.

"You're on Manson! Meet me tomorrow at noon, by the big oak tree. Then we'll see who's better." Danny said, accepting my challenge.

"See ya then Danny. Oh by the way...Do you know where I can find Paulina? I need to see her." I asked.

"NastyBurger. Every Wednesday. 7:00 pm." Danny told me.

"Thanks Dan-Dan! See ya tomorrow!" I said Giving him a goodbye hug. _I hope he didn't notice how long it took me to let go._ I thought. _what's with my stomache? Its all...fluttery...kinda like how it was when me and Danny were...CRAP! I'm doing it AGAIN!_


	3. Just Married!

Chapter 3

_Today's the day,_ I thought as I popped out of bed, _The day I beat Danny! This, will be fun!_ Usually I'm not up this early on a Sunday but I had to be ready to kick Danny's butt! I walked to the kitchen and saw a not from my parents-

'_**Sam,**_

_**Your father and I have gone to New York for 2 weeks. Your Gandmother will check in on you every so often.**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Mom**_'

_Great, _I thought,_ another two weeks alone, in this big house._

*PING!*

I looked down at my phone. A text from Tuck.

_**Hey sam. I heard your gonna fight Danny at noon. is it true?**_

_100%. And I'm gonna kick his butt! aint no way he's gettin past me! who do you thinks gonna win? honestly_

_**I think Sanmy's gonna win.**_

_Dammy? Who's Dammy?_

_**It's the name I gave yor guys's relationship. I think yor gonna kiss him AGAIN and end up dating.**_

_Uhg. will you let that go? I was 9 and he was beating me! I had to do SOMETHING!_

_**But did you have to KISS him? I mean, Paulina was laughin do hard that day...ahh...the good ol' days :/**_

_I know what you mean. I'm gonna go to the NB on wednesday after school to talk to her...wanna come?_

_**cant. Chem test. plus...she won't wanna talk to me but I hope you can get through to her.**_

_why did everything have to...CHANGE after I left? Was I really that important? lol oh btw you lied to me yesterday._

_**How so?**_

_You told me Danny had gone sensitive, soft, and wasn't himself. I talked to him for about an 2 hours and he seemed like the same Danny to me._

_**becuase YOU were there. you know what you should so?**_

_what?_

_**ask Danny out.**_

_uhhh...WHY?_

_**because you looooovvvveee hiiiiim! **_

_lies. don't lie. it's bad._

_**I'm not lying. you remember how I told paulina I liked her when we were 8?**_

_mhmm why?_

_**I just wanted to point out...I had the guts to do it.**_

_shut up tucker. just cause I like him now doesnt mean I liked him then_

_Crap. Typo *just cause I liked him then doesn't mean I like him now_

_**Sammy, you suck at lying**_

_don't call me sammy_

_**Danny does.**_

_Danny's danny._

_**yes. and tucker's tucker and sam's sam. whats so different about danny?**_

_uhg! my fingers hurt from texting...call?_

_**dialing...**_

My rang, as I was expecting it to, so I snatched it up and answered it.

"Hey Tucker." I simply said.

"So? What's so different about Danny? Why can HE call you 'Sammy'?" Tucker asked.

"Well...Danny's just...always called me 'Sammy' you've always called me 'Sam'." I told him.

"yeah. Becuase when I tried calling you 'Sammy' you slugged me," Tucker exclaimed, "How is Danny calling you 'Sammy' different from me calling you 'Sammy'?"

_Tucker's so stupid. He's trying to get me to admit something. it's so obvious. _I thought to myself.

"Well Danny's...Danny." I said trying not to laugh. There was no way he'd get anything out of me.

"Yes. We've been over that. Just tell me the TRUTH for once...Please?" Tucker practically begged.

"Ok. you want the truth? The truth is it sounds right coming from Danny. It sounds stupid coming from you. Therefore YOU cannot call me 'Sammy' and Danny can." I told him. He totally KNEW I was lying. I knew that. He knew that. Heck, I bet even 'Danny, The Dense' could figure it out.

"Sam. You're a much better liar when you're texting." Was his only reply.

"Yes. Yes I am. You should know that by now." I told him.

"Wait. Are you, Samantha Manson, actually ADMITTING that you like Danny?" Tucker asked, full of hope.

Well I wasn't expecting that to backfire. I thought he'd just laugh...whoops.

"I'm admitting that I had a crush on him when I was 6 until I a month after I moved away, but now I don't really _know_ anything about him. Sure, he's still Danny, but he's changed...ALOT." I said, thinking back to the Danny-Phantom-is-Danny-Fenton thing. _I wonder if Tucker knows..._

"HA! I knew it! BOOYAH! 10 points for the Tuck Man!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Hey, Tucker...are you and Danny still Super tight like you were in elementary school?" I asked, pulling my black hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah we tell each other everything. We're still like, 11 on the inside." Tucker said sounding more serious than he was.

"Well what do you mean EVERYTHING? Like...Did anything...WEIRD happen while I was gone?" I asked, trying to get to the point.

"Weird how? Like...Shaving his head wierd or getting attcked by a wild bear weird?" Tucker asked dorkishly.

"Tucker I'm serious. Like something that would..._change_ him? Something that made him _famous_?" I asked, emphasizing certain words.

Tucker was quiet on the other end. It took him about...5 minutes to respond.

"You know, don't you?" Tucker asked.

"Know what?" I said, playing stupid in the most obvious way possible.

"You know that Danny _Fenton_ and Danny_ Phantom_ are the same person." he said. _Wow. I didn't think he'd actually say it!_

"Yup. He told me yesterday. It's amazing! At my old school, every girl had 'Danny Phantom' plastered all over her locker. Heck, most of them had posters, stickers, pictures, and a bunch of other junk. He was famous." I told tuck.

"Oh. _every girl_ huh? would that include...you?" Tucker asked.

""Wow. you're never gonna let me live that down are ya? yes. I had Danny Phantom notebooks, binders, stickers, pendants, posters, and even a Danny Phantom _doll_." I told him. No reason to hide it. I was one of Danny Phantom's biggest fans.

"Would you say that, you had a _crush_ on him?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker. Give it up would you? I was 9. Danny was about to pin me. I wanted to WIN. I did the first thing that popped into my mind." I said, instantly regretting that last part.

"Oh _that_ was the first thing that popped into your mind? Isn't that nifty?" Tucker said, teasing me.

"Tucker. Even Danny knew I had a crush on him. It was not big deal! It wasn't even my _first_ kiss!" I told him, getting annoyed.

"It wasn't! Who was you're first kiss then?" Tucker nearly screamed, obviously shocked.

"I was about, six or seven I think. We didn't know Paulina yet..."

FlashBack

_Little Sam Manson sat underneath a big oak tree in her back yard with her best friends, Tucker and Danny. _

_"I'm bored!" Tucker said, exsasperated and restless._

_"Me too!" Danny and Sam said together. Sam then punched Danny int the arm and yelled,_

_"Jinx! you owe me a coke!"_

_"Ow Sammy! that hurted!" Danny yelped, laughingly._

_"Well it wasn't suposed to feel good!" Sam shot bak with a slight lisp._

_Then Danny looked at her weirdly. _This girl is crazy_, he thought._

_"Hey Sam, can I ask you something?" Danny asked as Tucker ripped up grass, not paying attention._

_"yeah what is it?" Sam asked curiously._

_"Do you love me?" Danny asked. A question that was innocent enough._

_"Yeah. Why?" Same answered._

_"Because I love you too." Danny said smiling his goofy One-tooth-missing-in-the-front smile._

_"That's cool. Hey! I have an Idea! Let's get married!" Sam exclaimed._

_"Married? That's something for growed ups!" Tucker exclaimed, finally looking up from the grass._

_"So? I went to my cousin's wedding and I know how to do it! And you can be the old guy with the big book." Sam told him._

_"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Danny said, excitedly._

_"fine." Tucker agreed._

_It took them about an hour to find a dress for Sam, a tie for Danny, and a Dr. Suess book for Tucker to use. Then Sam went to find some flowers for her bouquet. Much to her surprise they were all pink! Sam hated pink. She couldn't figure out what to do. She didn't want pink flowers so she just grabbed some grass instead._

_After they were finally ready they stood next to the big oak tree. _

_"okay Tucker say everything that I tell you to say." Sam said, then whispered in his ear._

_"Dealy beloved..." Tucker statred._

_"you can skip that part, since we're the only one's here." Sam cut in._

_"Okay. Do you Daniel James Fenton Take Samantha Renay Manson as you wallfully wedded wife?" Tucker said._

_"Okay." Danny answered._

_"No you're supposed to say 'I do'" Sam Informed him._

_"Oh okay. I do." Danny corrected himself_

_"And do you Samanthat Renay Manson Take Daniel James Fenton as your Wallfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"Okay you may kiss the bride!"_

_"What?" Danny and Sam screamed. Then Danny Punched her saying,_

_"Jinx! you owe me a coke!"_

_Sam ignored him, still hung up on the Kiss thing._

_"Tucker I didn't tell you to say that!" Sam insisted_

_"Yeah you did!" Tucker replied._

_"nu-uh!"_

_"yuh-huh!"_

_They fought for about 5 minutes when Danny had had enough. He tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam turned saying,_

_"I swear I didn't-" but sam was cut off from talking because Danny's lips were pressed against her's. Tucker just stood there dumbfounded. He didn't think his friends would actually do it._

_"What was that for?" Sam asked._

_"Well. I got tired of the fighting and I saw it on TV." Danny answered, simply._

_"oh" sam said. Little did Danny know his bestfriend would develope a crush on him, for from that day on Sam had always had a really weird feeling in her stomache whenever Danny was around._

End FlashBack

"I remember that day," tucker said, "I thought you were gonna kill me!"

"oh I was. I had every intention of doing too. but I completely forgot what I was mad about. so ya see? You can't tease ME about kissing Danny because he kissed me first. infact, that was the day I started to like him." Sam said, Glancing at the clock, _11:50_. "Crap Tucker I gotta go kick Danny's butt in ten minutes! You should come, In the park by the big oak tree."

"ok I'll be there." Tuck said.

"Bye" I said, hanging up.

Now to grab my bike and head to the park. _This_ will be fun!


	4. The Final Chapter

_**Author's note- **_

_**I had some trouble with this so I broke it up into POV's. Using only Sam and Danny. **I DONT OWN ANYTHING****_

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

I hopped on my bike and rode to the park. When I got there i checked my watch, 12:15. I was late and Danny was no where to be found. I figured he was running late, as usual, so I sat under the big oak tree with my ipod and read a story off FanFiction by my favorite author, .14.

I was all relaxed and calm when I heard someone scream out, "WHOA! AHH!" and I heard a thud. Funny thing is...I never SAW any of it. so I figured it was the work of my favorite ghostboy.

"Danny! What were you doing up there!" I asked impatiently and scared. Making himself visable again he said, "uh...um...I was on my way to the park..." Danny stammered.

"And you just so happened to be sitting in the same tree I was sitting under. Daniel Fenton were you spying on _moi?_" I said trying (and failing) to sound serious.

"Yes...I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to know what you do in you're free time..." Danny told me. Hey, atleast the guy was honest.

"Well I was waiting for you to show up. I like to read, write, and sing. now can we get on with the fight?" I told him, flattered at how curious he was about me.

"We have to wait for Tuck. I told him we wouldn't start without him." Danny said.

"Oh. okay. What do you do in your spare time?" I asked curiously.

"I draw, write, and play guitar." He told me.

"Really? So we could either write a book together or make a song!" I replied laughing.

"Hey, That's a pretty good idea! I'll be right back Sammy!" Danny said, going ghost. Then he flew off to grab his guitar. I stayed behind and thought about the awful thing that was happening. I, Samantha Renay Manson, am falling for Daniel James Fenton...Again.

"I love him," I said to nobody but myself, "I love him, and I can't tell him. Why am I such an IDIOT?" I let a few teardrops fall.

Danny's POV

I was Flying back to the park with my guitar. I was excited to finally show someone my songs, especially Sammy. I just hope she doesn't realize that about half of them are about her. Me falling in love with her. Her moving away. How I still feel about her._ Cross you're fingers Danny_ I thought as I came to the big oak tree when I heard girl scream, "Why am I such an IDIOT?" It was My Sam. I know that voice like the back of my hand. I hid in the tree and watched as she whipped away a few tears. She put her head on her knees and sobbed quietly. I floated down next to her silently and changed back. "Sam, You're not an idiot," I said no louder than a whisper. Her head jerked up at the sound of my voice, "You are the smarest girl I-"

"You called me Sam." She said, cutting me off.

"Well. That's your name, Isn't it?" I said whipping a single tear off her face.

"Danny, I never thought I'd say this but...Call me Sammy." She said hugging me.

I put my arms around her and said "Why? Everyone else calls you Sam." I said, a little hurt that she didn't want me to call her that.

"You. You are not everyone else. You, are Danny. My best friend. I don't let anyone else call me Sammy. Only you." Sam said.

I smiled and asked, "Thanks Sammy. Why are you crying?"

"How much did you hear?" She asked nervously. _Why is she so nervous?_ I thought_, She's cute when she's nervous._

"I heard 'Why am I such an IDIOT? Why can't I be more like Danny? He's cool, Smart, Funny, and the most amazing person ever!' and then you were crying" I told her smiling.

"Well I remember the first part but I can't recall the second part..." She said smiling and laughing. _What a beautiful smile,_ Ithough, _If only I could..._

"well. you didn't. Your eyes said it for you, but they could have said it alot better if they weren't filled with tears." I said quietly, whipping away another tear. _I should just tell her!_

Sam's POV

_Why can't I just tell him?_, I thought as he whipped a tear away from my cheek. I looked into his misty blue eyes. Why does he always do this to me? A single glance from him makes my insides melt. We looked into eachother's eyes and just stayed silent for what felt like years, then Danny looked away...was he blushing?

"Do...Do you wanna see one of my songs?" Danny asked nervously.

"I'd love to." I said.

Danny began to strum his acoustic guitar, nodding his head to the beat. I sat down next to him reading the lyrics over his shoulder. I listened to him play and he began to sing,

"When you smile,

Your eyes sparkle like the nile.

when you laugh,

I wish you'd stay there just like tha-at.

When you frown,

My whole entire world goes upsidedown.

When you love,

The angels sing from up above.

Only when you look at me,

Do feel so completely free.

When you're gone,

I feel so utterly alone,

When you're here,

I feel like I aint got a fear."

"Danny, That was the most amazing thing I've ever heard. I didn't know you could sing like that!" I exclaimed.

"I've always been able to, just too afraid to..." He siad,

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? the two lovebirds singins in the park." Tucker said, teasingly.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and I yelled together, making Danny slug me in the arm and say,

"JINX you owe me a coke!"

"Oh whatever!" I said laughing. "You ready to beg for mercy, Fenton?"

"You wish, Manson!" Danny said teasing me.

"Alright, alright. Before you start there are some ground rules.

1. No powers.

2. No kicking or hitting.

3. No kissing" Tucker said looking directly at me as he said the last part.

"Agreed!" Danny and I said together, causing me to slug him and say,

JINX! you owe me a coke!" making Danny laugh.

"1...2...3...GO!" tuccke yelled. It had begun!

I jumped on Danny's back, Piggyback style and tried to get him to the ground. He had gotten strong! I finally got him on the ground and we rolled around, each of us not wanting to be pinned. I fianlly pinned him when he shoved me. I thought og something pure genius.

"Ow! oh my head!" I called as Danny ran over to me.

"Sammy are you okay?" He asked worried.

"I-I don't know..." I said. Then I sat up and shoved Danny to the ground Pinning him. He twisted and turned. He finally shoved me off. In the end he pinned me for exactly 10 seconds...11 seconds...12 seconds... I was getting the feeling he didn't want to move.

"Sammy. Theres something important I need to tell you." He said.

"What is it danny?" Iasked nervously.

"umm...Paulina's over there is you want to go talk to her..." Danny said, rolling off of me. _is he blushing?_ I thought.

"Oh...okay." I said standng up. I walked over to where Paulina was sitting. She was alone. _That's a good sign_, I thought.

"Hey Paulina." I said condfidently.

"Sammy? Little Sammy Manson?" Paulina asked, obviously shocked to see me.

"I, uh, kinda go by Sam. But, yeah. It's me. I moved back..." I said, not knowing what I should say.

"Well get over here!" Paulina said, pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you so much P," I said, using her old nickname, "Why'd you stop talking to the guys?"

"Sam...When Dash asked me out, I had full intentions of talking to them still! but all of Dash's friends and their girlfriends changed me. I became pink. and I hated it! but I wanted Dash to like me. I wanted to get Danny and Tucker to hang with us too but then they'd change too. I know you love Danny, for being Danny. but if they were popular too, he wouldn't be Danny. He'd be Dash. I couldn't have lived with myself if I changed the only guy Samantha Renay Manson has ever had a crush on!" Paulina said, holding me at arms-length.

"Hey P, why don't you come hang out with us for a while?" I aked hopefully.

"I can't tell you how long it's been since someone's called me that!" She said as I dragged her back to Danny and Tucker.

We planned to hide behind the tree and pop out and scare the bejeebus out of them but something stopped us.

"You're gonna have to tell her sooner or later dude." Tucker said.

"Tell who what?" Danny asked, clueless.

"Tell Sam that you're in love with her." Tucker said lowering his voice, but loud enough so we could hear it.

"I don't have to tell her. I can just live my life and...you know...not tell her..." Danny said trying to sound nonchalant.

"JUST TELL HER! dude you're obviously suffering." Tucker said Frustrated.

"What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she hates me for it? What if it got awkward?" Danny said, shooting a million questions.

At that moment I couldn't take it anymore. I popped out from behind the tree, P trying to hold me back, and said,

"What if she does? What if she loves you too? What if she just heard everything you guys said? What would you do then?"

They just stared at me like I was a one-armed monster trying to clap.

"Well if that happened...I geuss I'd tell her that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I'd show her exactly how much I loved her." Danny said barley looking at me.

I walked over to him and said,

"What if she asked you to be her boyfriend?"

"Well, I'd say yes" He replied looking into my eyes.

At that moment Paulina decided to make herself known, she coughed and said,

"uhm I believe I still exsist!"

Tucker saw her and his eyes popped and his mouth dropped. He walked over to her and swooped her into a big hug.

Danny took that moment to kiss me. When he pulled away he said,

"Three"

"what?" I asked.

"Three. Thats how many times we've kissed."

Hearing this made me smile, "oh well if we're keeping track...4...5...6...7...8..." I said, Kissing him with each number.

That's how it was supposed to be. It's nine years after that and I'm standing in a room with a white wedding dress on, getting ready to marry Danny. Paulina is my maid of honot and Tucker is Danny's Best Man. Tuck and P have been dating for 3 and a half years.

The biggest surprise of all? One Danny doesn't even know yet?

I'm pregnant.


End file.
